Undo It
by thatreallycrazyfangirl
Summary: Hey this is my first BTR story! Featuring Kogan and Jarlos and maybe Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This is my new first official BTR story! This is a Kogan story, so if you don't like it don't read it. I hope you like it! So without further ado here's my new story Undo It.

Logan's POV

"You shouldn't have trusted him"

That little voice in the back of my head whispered.

"Ugh, I know, I know, I should have never even said yes to him. I knew from the start that he would hurt me. But I was a dumbass and let this happen"

Maybe I should explain? Huh, that would probably help. My name is Logan Mitchell and I just made the stupidest mistake of my life, by telling my boyfriend that I'm, I'm not normal. I'm a Vampire. He didn't take it too well either, he um kind of ran off.

"You never should have told him" James whispered from behind me.

"I know, but I thought our relationship was going really well and I thought that I could trust him."

"I know. But I'm hearing a lot of YOU THOUGHT" James voice grew louder at the end of the sentence.

"Don't yell at me! I know I was stupid and the last thing I need is to be yelled at even more today! I wish I could just undo it."

"Well you can't and you need to fix all of this shit, NOW!"

And with that James left the room. I decided to call Kendall and see if he would talk to me, and of course it went straight to voicemail. I kept calling for about two hours until I gave up, and went to bed.

Kendall's POV

Logan kept calling me, over and over for two hours. I really didn't mean to run off I mean I knew all along that he was a Vampire. I'm a Werewolf I could smell it in his scent. I'm just lucky that Vampires can't smell very well, or he would have known what I was. The only reason I ran off was because my pack would have killed me! I guess I should go to bed know.

Hey sorry it's short I'll try to post more tomorrow, Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been like a while since I posted! So here is my plan, I will be updating this story on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. So on some of those days that I don't update I will have little short stories up. So thanks for reading. Enjoy.

Kendall's POV

I woke up with a start. Katie was jumping up and down on my bed yelling at the top of her lungs.

"KENDALL! WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

"Ok, Katie I'm up, I'm up!"

"Oh, ok. James is here" She said giggling a bit.

I groaned and slid my feet off my bed and onto the floor.

"James, I'll be down in a sec. Let me get dressed"

"Ok, dude" He responded.

It didn't take me long to get ready. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, combed my hair and put on some clothes. (a green flannel t-shirt, some jeans and my red converse)

"I'm here, I'm here" I yelled as I walked down the stairs.

"Bro, I'm fine! But Logan's not"

"What do you mean" I asked as I walked up to where he was sitting on the couch.

"He's a mess dude! You need to fix this! You never should have run off."

Logan's POV

I woke up and all I felt was emptiness inside. I checked my phone hoping that Kendall had texted me or at least called! But of course not no texts, no calls, no emails, NOTHING! That's when I broke down. I cried for the rest of the day. Well, until Carlos came over, practically beating down the god damn door trying to get in. I'm so lucky that I live alone!

"LOGAN! LOGAN! LET ME IN! PLEASE! ARE YOU DEAD?"

"YES CARLOS I AM DEAD! I'M A FUCKING VAMPIRE FOR CHRISTS SAKE" I yelled as I opened the door.

"I'm sorry. So how'd it go with Ke-, wait have you been crying?"

"Yes Carlos, I have been crying. He ran off, and I don't know why" I said starting to tear up.

"Oh Logan, come here" He said pulling me into a hug.

"I'm gonna go have a little talk with him" Carlos said angrily.

"No, Carlos don't, please."

But of course it was too late. Carlos was already out the door and transformed in his Werewolf form. Yes, you heard that right. Carlos is a Werewolf, it's weird Werewolves and Vampires can be friends but they can't date.

Carlos's POV

I ran out of Logan's house, transformed into my wolf form and ran as fast as I could to Kendall's house. I got to his house and knocked on the door, for some reason Katie was there and she opened the door.

"Oh, um, hey Katie, is Kendall here."

"Ya, he's in the living room" Katie replied.

I didn't even say thanks, I just pushed her aside and found Kendall and James talking.

"Oh, hey Carlos" Kendall said.

"HOW COULD YOU FUCKING DO IT" I yelled.

"What do you mean" Kendall asked.

I didn't answer. I just raised my fist…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HAHA! I'm not sure if that's a big cliffhanger but…. What the fuck! So next update on Wednesday . Peace out.

P.S.

The first 3 or 4 chapters might be short so don't kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! It's Wednesday! SO THAT MEANS UPDATE! I've been watching the Steve Wilkos show. I FRICKEN LOVE THAT SHOW! So here you go, an update! It might be short I'm sorry. WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS!

Kendall's POV:

I saw Carlos's fist coming but I didn't have time to react before I had sheering pain throughout the left side of my face.

"WHAT THE FUCK CARLOS" I yelled as I grabbed my face. Me

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO LOGAN?"

"You don't understand! My family would kill me if they found out that I was dating him. I just can't disappoint my family like that."

"Well Kendall sometimes you have to learn to take risks! That's why I ran away from home when I started dating James" Carlos said.

"Oh, please, that's not as bad as me dating Logan is! James is a Mermaid!" I said pointing at James and throwing my hands in the air.

"HEY! I'M A MERMAN! TO BE EXACT!" James shrieked.

"Just think about what you are throwing away here, please" Carlos said.

Narrator's POV:

Kendall sat down on the couch and but his head in his hands.

"James, can you get me some ice for my face? It hurts like hell!"

"Ya, sure."

"Hey I'm sorry about that" Carlos said.

"It's ok. I would have done the same thing if you did that to James."

James walked in humming some random song and handed to ice to Kendall.

Logan's POV:

I can't believe Carlos stormed out like that! I just hope Kendall doesn't kill him, because if he did I already know what I'm gonna tell the cops.

*BUZZ BUZZZ BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ *

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING" I yelled.

I wonder who's at the door. I bet it's the cops! I bet Kendall killed him!

I opened the door, and it was the complete opposite. It wasn't the cops coming to tell me that my ex-boyfriend murdered one of my best friends. It was Kendall!

"Um, Hey. " Kendall said

"What do you want" I snapped. I'm surprised, I've never snapped at Kendall. He was surprised too I guess, because he stepped back a little.

"Please let me explain!"

"Fine, come in."

Kendall walked in and we sat down on the couch.

"You have five minutes to explain" I said.

"Look I love you. I only ran off because of my family! I was scared of what my parents would saw. But I guess I finally had some sense knocked into me, literally!"

"I was about to ask what happened with Carlos, but I think I have my answer" I giggled.

"So will you take me back?"

"Only if you tell me you secret"

So there's the chapter. I think it's a little longer than usual. I could have written more but I kind of wanted a little cliffhanger, and it's bathtime. ^_^ So good night/good morning/ good afternoon and I'll write to you on Friday! PEACE!


End file.
